venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Venture
Team Venture is an adventuring organization, in currently two incarnations. Its base is Venture Industries, this article will deal with them both as the two are closely intertwined. The Original Team Venture The original team was assembled by the renaissance man Jonas Venture to help him on his travels. They made exciting scientific discoveries, had fantastic adventures, and fought supervillains on a regular basis and presumably became well-renowned and beloved. Their timeframe was from the 1960s (sometime before Dr. Thaddeus Venture was born) to the early 1980s, when Jonas Venture had a sudden heart attack and the remaining team members went their seperate ways. The members were: *Jonas Venture: Mechanic major. *Col. Horace Gentleman: Dashing diplomat. *The Action Man: Superstrong soldier. *Kano: Martial Art master. *Otto Aquarius: Water wunderkind. *Thaddeus Venture, as a young child known as Rusty, frequently accompanied the team and was also frequently captured by enemies. One of their few failures was an experimental airplane with the pilot, one Major Tom, crashing and sinking into the ocean. The surviving members re-united a couple decades later to rescue Dr. Venture one last time, but were beaten up accidentally by an enraged Brock Samson. The Current Team Venture Not officially a team, but rather a group of individuals revolving around Dr. Thaddeus Venture. Much more incompetent and pathetic than the originals (to the extent that the Phantom Limb considers Dr. Venture a class-one threat to the Guild, the lowest tier possible), and frequently only inadvertingly stumbling onto adventures, it is only through the frighteningly capable and dangerous bodyguard Brock Samson and necromancer Dr. Orpheus do they achieve any kind of results. The members are: *Thaddeus Venture: Unworthy successor to his father. *Hank Venture: Bumbling son of Thaddeus, eager to live up to the team legacy. *Dean Venture: Another naive son, also excited to adventure. *Brock Samson: Muscular bodyguard of Dr. Venture. *H.E.L.P.eR.: Neurotic robotic nanny. *Dr. Orpheus: Not quite an actual 'member', the necromancer frequently involved in the activities anyways. Team Venture Symbols The hand symbol is simply a V for victory sign and placed against the fingers of another member doing the same. Hank and Dean will frequently do this after the end of any successful incident, and shout the team motto 'Go Team Venture!' in imitation of the former team (who does it far more impressively). Brock and Dr. Venture have each expressed discomfort with the boys doing this ("endings of Ghosts of the Sargasso" and "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!" respectively). The symbol of the team and Venture Industries is a globe with latitude and longitude lines, with a red banner containing a 'V' covering the sphere's bottom. This is seen in Jonas's bodyguard Swify's championship belt in a flashback and also in the employee uniforms Hector and Swifty wear. Venture Industries Venture Industries is the home base and headquarters of the team. It was seemingly singlehandedly built by Jonas himself with his many scientific inventions' profits and acumen and evolved to become an enormous compound, with a large fountain and statue of Jonas holding a young Rusty on his shoulder up front, the two shadowing a beautifully-designed white compound. The compound's location is so far undisclosed, but Hank and Dean have used their hoverbikes to drive to a nearby large city in less than a day. It is large enough that Dr. Orpheus and his daughter Triana can actually rent out a portion as thier own home. Currently, it is being run rather into the ground by Thaddeus Venture, who fulfills mainly government contracts rather than make any major new discoveries. It contains the various following rooms: *A large lab where Jonas and currently Thaddeus Venture work on their various experiments and inventions. *Jonas's private den, now converted to a guest bedroom. *A large hangar for holding the X-1. *A 'public room' where Jonas once negotiated with The Guild of Calamitous Intent and would show off various new inventions. *A large guard room, with two-feet thick titanium walls, where one can hide from danger. Inventions to come from Venture Industries: *The supersonic airplane X-1 and the sailing boat version, the X-2. *Hover bikes and hover shoes. *Subliminal audio-learning aids one uses in his sleep, used for both Thaddeus Venture and currently his sons. They can also record brainwaves and memories. *A successful way to clone people (so far not public, used only to revive the Venture Bros. *Various ray guns. *The robotic nanny H.E.L.P.eR. Trivia *The original Team Venture with leader Jonas is a homage to Doc Savage and the Fabulous Five. Team Venture